


Yokai: Deceived By The Light

by Carliro



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Revenge, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokai much despairs at the bad endings of the movie, but suddenly hope springs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yokai: Deceived By The Light

Callaghan was very sad and mad. He was thrown in jail for righteously avenging the misfortune of loosing one that which is dearest to one's heart of animosity and conspicious emotions of desire, so his face was vermillion in hue like the distant blooms of roses in the Swiss Alps, and mucose liquids drained down his hot-aired nostrils as he cried to the universe:

 

"God WHY, why must you defeat the purpose that drives the eyes of MAN forward in avenging a pretty daughter of BOOBS!?" he shouted misotheistically.

 

But his prayers were answered, and they were answered with LIGHT. A searing golden radiance came from the ceiling, burning his eyes and turning them into bloody paste of uterus condolences, but he could see still because his cone cells were stimulated. From the light came an ugly, evil, fat and most disdainfully morose woman.......................................................................................................................................................MAMA ODIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"Greetings, Yokai" said the devil old blind woman like an evil baby of angels, "Thou hast been thrown to this DARKNESS in injustice and unjustice. Thee shall be set.........................................................................................................................................................FREE!!!!!!!!!"

 

"Oh heavenly agent of rotten pus and putrid mamaries, what can I do!?" cried Callaghan sexily.

 

"Follow thy heart, my devil man. The EVIL intent of thy soul must be contaminated, yes, thy must follow your dreams. And, as I can see through the LIGHT, thy dreams are Hiro's raped ASSSSSSSSSS!!!!! HAHAHJAHAHA!!!!!!"

 

So Mama Odie did a spell and Callaghan was covered in golden light like a nun's yeast infested bladder, and he got his Yokai costume back, only it was gold and instead of red marks in his mask he had BLUE.

 

"Yes, I have the power to REVENEGE!" he cackled meanly and sardonically, "Thank you Mama Odie for allowing me to purseu my bitter emotions of cardiac arrestment!"

 

"mY PLEASURE" Mama Odie smiled.

 

She then flashed her rotten, decaying radioactive pussy, and disappeared. But the sight of the vaginal organ of despise was enough to trigger a powerful penile desire to ERECT! He felt his blood rushing.................................................................... he felt his dick getting pump............................................................ his panties began to tighten...................................................................................... and finally it ripped through his pants, revealing his humongous 3 meter erection, completely covered by golden light! With a slap he melted the doors, and the guards came and were HORRORFIED!.

 

"HOW DID YOUR DICK GROW SO BIG!?" asked the guards curiously.

 

"With the power........................................................................................................................... OF BROKEN DREAMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" Yaoik replied semi-truthfully.

 

He then slapped all the guards super hard with his dick, throwing them a thousand kilometers away and totally obliterating the prison. All the inmates gone wild, all the evil thugs full of tatooes and raped white boy arses still attached to the dicks!

 

"Your penis tricks are cheap and fake!" cried the evil thug men, they were very envious because their cocks weren't as big.

 

But Yokai relented, they were but pitiful green eyed boys, and so he masturbated his cock with all his might! Lo and behold, his sperm were new minions, microbots like the ones in the movie except white and gold and with haloes. They quickly sorrounded the inmates and introducted themselves up their collective arses, twisting their flesh and rearranging it, mixing and matching them until they were an organic spaceship shaped like a massive penis with a golden glans, preserving their arses in order to propell it with flatulence.

 

"Now I will have my revenge!" cackled Yokai redundantly, "Hiro, will will die, you will be.............................................................................................................................................................................................RAPED!!!!!!!!"

 

To be continued!?


End file.
